Yuzai/History
}} History A harpy and an elf, a myth so unlikely that many would choose not to believe it. Harpies, spoken of with tales of undesirable looks; Elves storied for divine beauty - it was a match the minority would be able to fathom. Born from this unique match, in lands far from Almaria City, was the Fifth Shepherd, an Amal boy called Yuzai. ... Unexpectedly, the infant Shepherd was taken from his crib and brought away by strangers. Even after months of intensive search, the Aetherbed servants could find no sign of the Shepherd's whereabouts. Only the Shepherd's Knight Nevaeh remained adamant in his quest to retrieve the Fifth. ... Plot Chapter One - Equilibrium Yuzai arrives in the city to investigate the murders that recently occurred, guarded by a number of foreign guards, an adolescence familiar under the name of Sha'sheru by his side. Delta is confronted by the higher authority for bringing offensive scrolls, as a flame nightmare, attracted by the condensed aether source, breaches through the crowd, setting buildings and citizens on fire. Sha'sheru races towards the animal, using their own magic to swap places with their master upon getting close enough to enable physical contact. With a single touch, Yuzai cancels out the magic abilities of the equine, causing the flames to vanish at once. The residents of Almaria promptly understand that the Shepherd is able to return aether to its default stage. After further discussions whether to trust this alleged hero, the Shepherd follows a suspicious hooded figure away from the plaza. He ultimately finds himself facing Xicshagoni, who somehow managed to escape his prison without the Shepherd taking notice - and the ancient sorcerer claims that the latter's powers appear to have a loophole. ... A number of citizens secretly witness the Shepherd and his guards in a back alley plaza, having caged up the familiars of the murder victims, which have suddenly turned aggressive and are covered in a strange black substance. He discusses the matter with the guards, trying to get behind the source of the behavioral change. Ruling out an immediate effect, as well as contagion due to a single hatchling appearing unaffected, Yuzai concludes that it must be a lethal curse. As it is revealed that the Shepherd's magic is not powerful enough to cancel out lethal curses, Yuzai proceeds to cast a barrier around the area and temporarily breaks his bound with Sha'sheru - the familiar is discovered to serve as an empath for his partner, who lacks the ability to make decisions based on own emotions. Thereupon, the Shepherd eliminates the familiars in combat, believing there is no way to save them. However, the uncorrupted hatchling approaches him with the ultimate same result of extermination by retrieving its aether. ... On the day of the duel, Yuzai and Sha'sheru have a heartfelt conversation with each other before leaving for the chosen battlefield, where Akaneiro is already waiting for them. The two men briefly exchange words before engaging in their duel. As Yuzai provokes Azrael, the entity owning the Despair curse in Akaneiro's arm, it tries to corrupt the Shepherd, who does not resist, longing for the end of his conflicted life. Knowing that Yuzai would never be truly able to live as long as they were controlling his free will, Sha'sheru switches places with Yuzai in the last second before the corrupting hand of the enemy could reach and potentially kill him, resulting in the corruption of the familiar. Not wanting to hurt his best friend, the Shepherd refuses to fight the tainted sheep, who consistently attacks their partner. Eventually, he considers it his last choice to use his Judgement on Sha'sheru - however, the corruption is undone by Akaneiro right upon the Shepherd's lethal touch, a reminder that the Shepherd's ways of dealing with conflict are severely flawed and that there could have been alternatives. Sha'sheru dissolves, returning to the Aetherflow, whereupon Yuzai suffers severe physical and emotional consequences due to losing his familiar. Akaneiro escapes, victorious. A day passes, with Yuzai unmoving, left in shock about the death of his friend, caused by him. Three of his guards approach him, accompanied by a necromancer, who offers to channel the soul of Sha'sheru in order to let the Shepherd say goodbye. The familiar then tells his friend to stay in the city, form some new relationships and move on from them by adopting a leftover sapling from the murders. After their final departure, Yuzai bonds with the new sapling, whereupon both weep each other's tears. *'Shepherd's Consolation' A Giant's Drugs Trying to numb his newfound feelings, Yuzai visits a bar. He is approached by an Amal called Eden , who offers him a deal for cannabis. When the Shepherd claims he is experiencing no effect, the mage becomes outraged and orders Yuzai to follow him to his shop, where he introduces him to cannabis meant for giants. The two of them smoke it together, getting the ridiculous idea to smoke cake along with the plants, whereupon Yuzai nearly makes the mistake of eating the drug along with the pastry, which would have a dangerous effect. Fearing that the Shepherd could die from an overdose, Eden sends him back to the inn. Faolán's Birthday ... As an impulsive reaction to Aeryisu's criticism, Yuzai decided to gift Faolán an important artifact, called the Paramour Regalia , which would mark him as the Shepherd's head concubine, permit entrance to the Aetherbed and put all guards under his command. While the sidhe pixie needed a moment to properly react, the sylph unleashed a small storm inside of the pub, outraged by this very action being on the opposite of what they had ordered to happen. However, before the two could engage in further arguments, Faolán chimed in with words of trust for Yuzai, in order to calm his adoptive parent down. Ultimately, he answered Yuzai, stating that he considered the gift inappropriate for their current relationship, that he was happy to be friends with him, but would like to turn down the additional status, thinking that Yuzai was overcompensating since Faolán was the first friend he made outside of his usual life. ... Peer Pressure Eden finds Yuzai at a lake, engaging in hobbies like reading and archery in company of his sapling, Padparadscha. ... Enraged by the two familiars sneaking off, Yuzai dissolves the ice bucket, scolding his sapling and telling Eden to remove his familiar, or he would do it, clearly meant to be a threat. Intimidated and hurt, Eden takes his leave. References }}